


整夜大雨

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 私设如山；OOC





	整夜大雨

他下戏的时候是北京时间23点26分。  
我在剧组的停车场等了他1小时又16分钟。

北京今天被雨从头到脚浇了个透，差一点要重蹈某一年夏天的覆辙。我从北京的一边往另一边移动的时候，没有见到任何一块曝露在干燥下的地方。  
他的航班总是延误，我有空去机场接他的时候，总是要在车里等超过1小时又16分钟。  
不对，现在是1小时17分钟了。他还没来。

 

迟到不是他的习惯，早在主持人之前到达采访现场的才是他。只能把一切归咎于“不可控”。  
拍戏的延误与等待都是再正常不过的事情，就像等雨停，是要有一点耐心的。  
总之，在等待的第78分钟，我看见他撑着伞，从瓢泼的雨里踏浪而来。

他撑阳伞的时候有一点调皮，伞柄被他夹在腋下。我曾无端地担心他是不是能看清楚前面的路，最终得出的结论是不太需要，因为会有人提醒他。  
他撑雨伞的时候，如果是我们两个人，他总是像我在小学作文里写父母的那样，把伞倾向我站的这一边。  
我在他面前像小孩，也只能像小孩。

他一个人撑雨伞的机会倒是不多。我们时常是有助理在一边撑伞。  
雨沿着伞面滑下来，圈出一块略微干燥的圆形区域。像水帘洞。  
水帘洞里不住妖精，但是伞下的人是把我的魂彻彻底底吸干净了。

 

“怎么迟到了？”他收了伞躲进车里，脚垫立刻被湿漉漉的伞浸湿。我问他无关紧要的话，我知道迟到的原因无外乎那些。  
“下雨，干脆多加了一场需要雨的外景戏。”他从前面抽了两张抽纸，用来吸裤脚的水，“你怎么不进去？”  
“嗯？”我盯着雨刷器，它左右摆动的频率已经跟不上雨冲击玻璃的速度。注意力在窗外发生的雨，没听清楚他的后半句话。  
“我说，你怎么不进去？”  
“没带伞。雨太大了。”车上原本有一把伞，上次……忘了上次被谁拿走了。

工作带来的疲惫总是让我们极少地言语。他沉默地接着无济于事地擦着裤脚沾的水。  
时常性的言语上的沉默，并不能消减外部呈现的表情动作与内里传达的情感思想。

 

 

“雨太大了，停一会儿。”他拧了一把方向盘，车往路边滑去。幸亏刹车踩得及时，大雨浇筑的夜晚也缺少人烟，不然隔天的微博头条该是某知名演员深夜遭遇车祸了。  
“你干什么？”我谴责他的不要命。  
“我明天早上飞上海。”  
“啊？”他的思绪跳跃得让人捉摸不透。尽管我和他扮演过被戏称为能用脑电波交流的人物，我还是只对他展现出不那么精明的一面。  
总有一些“不为人知”是要留给他的。

“今朝有酒今朝醉。”  
“什么？”我尚未得知他上一句话究竟是从哪儿冒出来的，下一句就连击似的狠狠把我击中。  
他手上的动作比雨降落的更猛烈，甚至有些粗暴。

我的夹克里是一件再普通不过的圆领白色T恤，他也有。我们俩的白T恤加起来应该超过了二十件。  
总之他今天的外套里也是一件白色T恤。不管是我还是他，赤身裸体坦诚相对都是再容易不过了。  
没有拉开拉链解开扣子的冗长步骤，白T恤一下子被掀翻，乱七八糟地在后座上铺开。

他像任何一次一样，温柔地，像春雨而不是此刻车窗外的暴雨一样地，用舌尖攻略过我上半身的每个部分，自下而上。肚脐，胸前的两点，锁骨，喉结。我甚至能感受到一点点胡渣摩擦过我裸露的皮肤，像触摸猕猴桃。

“听过歌吗？”  
“什么？”  
“关了灯全都一个样。”  
我在他的嘴唇靠近我的嘴唇的时候，极破坏气氛地笑了场。但很快我又笑不出来。  
无心的笑语是很容易脱口而出的，至于沉淀下来以后是什么样子，说出它的人不会考虑到。只有被伤害的人，或是旁观者，才能觉察到潜意识里流露出的某种“意味”。

 

嗯，他不是非要我不可。但我好像不得不拥有他。  
也不是“不得不”，我的意思是，他于我是必要而非充分，我对他是充分但不必要。谁都不是充分必要条件，只要一个人喊停，一个人说“我们结束吧”或者“我不需要你了”，我们就能被哐当一下摔到地上，碎裂成为即使拼凑也会出现痕迹的镜面。  
你懂吗？不断索取，互相吮吸对方的肉体和精神，直到筋疲力尽的刹那。放开手，弹簧就恢复原先的长度。  
为什么我们不需要冗长的文字作牵引，也不需要甜蜜成为关系的粘合剂，就在这里。

像外面降落的这场雨，很忽然地开始，又无预兆无条件地结束。

 

 

言语之间，他的动作并未停止。  
他的左手玩弄我的阴茎，右手在我光裸的脊背滑动，我的欲望在爱抚中挺立。同时他和我接吻，用他的嘴唇和舌尖勾引我的，狭小的空间内只听到唇舌交缠的声音。  
今天的那只表应该是金属表带。我心不在焉地想。  
它在我背后硌得生疼，可是他的手又是柔软的。从他动作的轨迹，我可以肖想到背后被拉扯出怎样的痕迹。真实而又虚幻。  
  
他的左手沾满我顶端清亮的液体，但他还是用这只手摘下右手的表。冰冷的金属沾上情欲的热度。  
“弄疼你了。”  
我不知道是指哪方面的疼，是在对着当下说话，还是在对接下来的事情作预告。

想法被阻断是很快的。他把那只表塞进副驾驶储物箱的同时，也摸出一支润滑来，上次还剩了些。  
我终于想起来，伞不是被谁拿走的，是我自己。买那支润滑的时候有一场雨刚停，我的伞被遗忘在收银台。

他奢侈地用光草莓味的液体，甜腻的少女气息钻进我的鼻腔。他的手指在我的洞口打旋，试探性地，像探险家开拓新的土地。  
他依然同我接吻。他的嘴唇是诱人的浆果，颜色、形状和触感都是饱满的，带着丰沛的汁液。  
我是丛林里飞的鸟儿，极容易地上当受骗，被甜美诱惑着飞近。殊不知猎人已经举起枪瞄准了我。

 

猎人塞进了他的第二根手指。  
我的注意力仍然集中在亲吻，每离开一下都带着响亮声音和银丝的亲吻。  
我们不是第一次——当然不是第一次，但每次都像是第一次。他依然还是把我当小孩儿看，几近轻柔地完成他的每个动作。  
如果我能偷窥他的心，那里面一定有鲜红的炽热的火焰熊熊燃烧，而外面包裹着一层将融未融的糖衣。

“要进去了。”他的手指已经退出，我感受到我的入口已经挂上“欢迎光临”的门牌，只等轻轻一推，无限风光便可饱览无遗。  
他的性器挺进来，探险者终于在荒地上找到水源，他赖以生存的水源。  
和性爱。  
他触碰我最敏感的地带，用他硕大的前端，在湿润的甬道里来来回回，最终触到快感的顶峰。巨大的狂烈从身下直冲遍布全身的神经，然后拉扯我呼唤他：“东哥……哥……”  
我是那样热烈而清晰地被裹挟在这种痛快当中——虽然不是很痛，他的动作也不快。

 

 

最后他尽数交代出精液，白色的液体沾上我的肌肤。射完以后他在另一边的座椅上躺下。我抽了张纸擦掉他的液体，也安稳躺下。  
这时候只剩下了雨滴砸在世界上的声音。  
暴雨之前持续了不短的一段时间，停了一会儿，现在不知怎么又变本加厉地下起来。挡风玻璃已经朦胧一片，看不清前面的路，只分辨出路灯和来往的车灯。  
具象的场景轰然倒塌，雨水创造出印象派的夜晚。

 

“我明天早上飞上海。”这句话在我们做爱之前就说过了。  
“我送你。”新戏杀青之后是相当惬意的一段休息，至少在这二十天里，我不再扮演谁，而是成为我自己。  
“好。”

我们此刻的动作像是运动会上狂奔过终点线的选手，踩过那条线也享受过欢呼以后，并肩躺在塑胶跑道上喘气。  
被褪下的布料还在后座，谁也没有要动动手穿衣服的意思。我们的欲望依然赤裎地挺立。  
这一次轮到我。

交换位置不是从没做过的事情，说新鲜的话它实际上已经开始生长腐烂。  
我16岁的时候第一次接触到性爱，在同学家里看他租来的影碟。无良的老板在正版碟的外包装里夹杂黄色影片，我们面面相觑地看完，原来准备的花生瓜子被一扫而空，最后慌慌张张地逃回家。  
隔天早晨我搓洗内裤的时候在想，做爱是不是真的很爽。昨天影片里的女主角，发出引诱意味的叫声，渴望寻欢，渴望求爱。  
然而进入他的时候，我是很难把快感与他的表现相关联——即使通感的能力够强。

现在他在我的身下。我们在做爱的时候总习惯彼此凝视和亲吻，所以一定要面对面。  
我跪趴在他身上，还是先用手指探索。最后一点润滑刚刚用完了，现在什么也没有，只能生硬地挤进他逼仄紧绷的入口。  
我看见他紧咬嘴唇，尽力克制呼吸。  
于是空出来的一只手用来抚摸他的脸。小时候写关于母爱的作文，总要渲染母亲的眼角有了细纹，鬓边生了白发。他脸上深深浅浅的纹路一览无遗，上手触摸的时候完整又清晰地暴露。  
他从不掩饰开怀大笑，却又努力地保持一种权威，属于年长恋人的权威。  
从25岁认识他到现在，我们各自增加十年的阅历，然而在彼此眼中仍皆是初生的婴孩。

将我的器官狠狠楔进去的时候，他依然固执地不发出一声叫喊。  
“哥，叫我名字。”  
“叫我名字。”  
“我是谁？”  
加大抽插力度的同时我一直试图让他喊我的名字，又以失败告终。他紧咬着下唇偏过头去。  
我看到一滴眼泪的降落，于是停了身下的动作，凑上去吻他的眼角。

 

我的嘴唇从他的眼角，到他眉间，鼻梁，然后是嘴唇。我们又一次交换亲吻，肌肤在拥抱中摩擦。  
即使天气称不上热，甚至是凉爽，直接的身体交缠还是使我们的躯干上都覆上一层薄汗。

“王凯。”他终于出声打断，“回去吧。”  
“是你说的‘今朝有酒今朝醉’。”  
他把手伸到后面拿过T恤套上，也把我的那一件塞到我怀里，“穿上，别感冒了。我来开车。”

雨下小了，在北京时间的凌晨1点10分。

 

“明天几点出发？”我看着他把车往他家的方向开，留宿是必然了。  
“七点吧。”  
“我有部戏要说粤语，你到时候要教我。”  
“好。”  
“明天早上雨会停吗？”  
“会吧。”


End file.
